


Slake

by Trish47



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha!Rey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Blow Jobs, Death Threats, F/M, Light Femdom, Omega!Ben, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, freezer sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish47/pseuds/Trish47
Summary: After he receives a series of death threats, Ben's mother seeks out a bodyguard for her only son until the culprit is caught.From the moment the female Alpha sights him across his restaurant's kitchen, Ben knows he's in trouble. He can't fathom how much until they're in the meat freezer, alone together.





	Slake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kereia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/gifts).



> This fic was meant to be a treat for kereia for the RFFA Exchange, but I wasn't able to finish it in time. I hope it still satisfies your prompt! I loved the ideas and the AU possibilities. Also many thanks to Taz and my other Den sprinters for being so supportive of my first foray into ABO. Big shoutout to AKnightOfWren for beta-ing this!
> 
> There is very little plot to this fic, but I do think there will at least be two parts.

The first threat had shown up as a direct message to Slake’s social media page from an untraceable IP address. It had been straightforward enough: “Withdraw your name from the Michelin Star inspector catalogue or suffer the consequences.” Ben had laughed and rolled his eyes at the warning. Clearly the sender didn’t understand how the prestigious food critics worked. He had no control over who would visit his steakhouse or when. He only knew Slake was being considered for a third star -- the highest honor a restaurant could earn. 

And Ben had most certainly _earned_ it. He’d spent the better part of twelve years studying under the most renowned chefs in the world, only opening his own space three years ago after a huge falling out with his last mentor: Jonathan Snoke, head chef and owner of First Order Cuts. Ben would have likely stayed the man’s sous-chef if he hadn’t learned the exotic meats on the menu -- which included everything from ostrich to kangaroo -- had been procured through illegal poaching. He owed much of his skill and success to Snoke, and it was the only reason the man wasn’t behind bars for his illegal activities.

The second threat had been more unsettling. A box had been placed with the rest of his weekly pantry delivery. Inside, he’d found an animal heart skewered on a knife. There had been no note, though it had made a statement all the same.

Ben’s mistake had been mentioning the incident to his mother. No amount of assuring her he’d installed a comprehensive security system to monitor all the doors and windows had satisfied Leia Organa. “What if something happens to you?” she’d asked. “You’re my only son. I can’t lose you.”

The third threat had finally convinced him to listen to his mother’s concerns only because it had nothing to do with his restaurant; things had turned personal. A full set of castrated bull testicles had been left outside of his apartment door with a slip of paper reading: “Omegas should know their place.”

Strictly speaking, it counted as a hate crime. Having his designation attached to the threat set all of his fight or flight instincts tingling, and Ben almost contacted the police; however, crimes against Omegas -- especially ones that weren’t tied up in sexual assault allegations -- were rarely pursued. His position at Slake had garnered him some clout with the local police chief, Finn Storm, but Ben didn’t want his mysterious harasser to have the satisfaction of seeing him cower behind a blue shield. It hadn’t been easy to rise to his level of success, especially in an industry dominated by Alphas and a few notable Betas; Ben would risk anything to keep what he had created. 

Though he’d concealed the final threat from his mother, Ben came to find out she’d called in a favor from a longtime family friend, Amilyn Holdo. True to fashion, his mother hadn’t given him the courtesy of a heads up. He found out about the arrangement when a young brunette woman pushed through the swinging door to his kitchen during prep time. Every eye in the room fell on her, knives and ladles frozen mid-motion.

Soup dripped from the end of his tasting spoon as Ben watched her from across the kitchen, breath caught in his chest. She was tall with an athletic build, and her brown hair was swept into a high ponytail, though a few rebellious strands hung down to frame her face. Underneath her leather jacket, she wore a vintage band t-shirt which looked like it had been selected from her floor, not her closet. Denim skinny jeans and black combat boots completed the biker look she seemed to be aiming for, though it felt like a farce to Ben. It was as if she were deliberately trying to hide how beautiful -- and perhaps how young -- she was beneath all the rough-and-tough decoration.

Because she _was_ beautiful. Ben wasn’t sure he’d ever seen someone who immediately set his mouth watering. It was a brief reaction, quickly overcome by a sudden need to pour a glass of water and chug it.

Her keen gaze narrowed over the assembled staff, though it only took a moment for her eyes to land on him. Ben wasn’t wearing his chef whites this early in the day, so he couldn’t figure out how she determined he was the one she wanted. Perhaps it was because he towered over everyone in the room by at least a whole head. His natural height had given him some advantage in his career: Betas often mistook him as an Alpha and the few Omegas he associated with feared him because of his size more than his biological marker.

“You. Bandana,” the intruder clarified, offering the barest hint of her foreign accent. “We need to talk.”

A shock ran up his spine. Being singled out from a group made him feel exposed. He had to fight his natural reaction to shy away from the direct address, had to fight even harder to edge a note of anger into his voice. “How did you get back here? Who do you think you are, interrupting my preservice?”

She took a step forward, planting her boot on the tile floor. “I’m here for you, Ben Solo. Let’s go. _Now._ ”

The authority behind her final word shot right into his gut, filling his abdomen with heat. _Alpha_ , he thought, pulse beginning to race. It took every ounce of control he had not to leap into action at the command. Instead, he carefully laid down his tasting spoon, indicated to Paige she should take over while he stepped aside to sort things out, and slowly walked toward the front end of the kitchen.

“Do you have an office or--?”

The woman’s question was cut off by Ben squeezing her upper arm -- muscular, for sure -- and yanking her to the far wall with the walk-in units. “Freezer,” he growled under his breath while trying not to inhale. He’d only encountered one female Alpha before, and he didn’t wish to become a sopping, quivering mess in front of his staff. It had been bad enough learning to cope with it at First Order Cuts working alongside Phasma.

He pulled her into the meat freezer, spinning her around and pulling the large metal door shut behind them. It had been his intention to eliminate any scent she may give off, but it was immediately clear his plan had failed: he could still smell her in the frosty air. Beneath the leather, she smelled like crème brûlée and sex -- a heady combination. One good whiff and he was infinitely grateful for the apron around his waist. He was already stiffening and he hadn’t even learned her name.

“Fuck.”

She voiced what he’d been thinking. Ben attempted to ignore how much her eyes dilated while sweeping her gaze up and down, unabashed. Her white teeth gleamed as they bit into her bottom lip. All Ben could picture was those pink lips wrapped around his cock, sucking him off masterfully and telling him how good he tasted.

Oh, he’d be so, so good for her.

“Who are you?” he rasped out, pulling at the collar of his shirt. They were standing in a freezer kept at a negative degree marker, yet Ben felt like there was sweat trickling down his back. “You clearly know who I am.”

“Rey,” she responded. “Rey Niima, and I. . .stop that.” 

Ben’s finger froze, still crooked underneath the fabric of his shirt. This was bad. He was on heat suppressants and wasn’t due for another cycle until March; it was January. That she had him wanting to fall to his knees and beg her to touch him, to be allowed to touch her in return, made his head spin and his palms itch. He began to open his mouth again, to get out another question before his hard-on became embarrassingly obvious and he’d have to rush into the wine cellar to handle himself, but Rey raised her hand to request silence.

When he obeyed -- as if he had a choice -- Rey smiled. “Good. I’m Rey Niima, your bodyguard. Your mother informed a mutual friend you’d received several death threats. I’m here to protect you until the case is solved.”

He blinked, the reality of the situation finally biting through the haze of his overwhelming reaction. “Case?” he began. “What case? I haven’t reported anything to the police.”

It was Rey’s turn to look befuddled, but she hid it well. What she didn’t hide was the disappointment in her voice when she asked, “What are you waiting for, Chef? A knife in your own heart?”

Ben rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. “My mother has made this molehill into a mountain.”

Her arms crossed over her chest, hip jutting out. “A shish-kabobed heart doesn’t sound like a casual threat to me. Have there been any more deliveries since then?”

Ben continued his mistake-streak by breaking eye contact with her. His hesitance immediately kicked her Alpha protectiveness into overdrive. “Ben, what happened?”

Her voice, while still firm and commanding, had a softer tone to it now. Caring. As though, if he opened up to her, she would take every worry he had and erase it by eliminating the threat, then peppering his body with love bites.

Well, maybe the second bit was a fantasy on his end. But what would it feel like to have her teeth against his skin, her lips sucking bruises in places only she could reach?

_Heavenly_ , his mind supplied. _It would feel heavenly._

“Ben,” she prompted, stepping forward and sliding one hand up the side of his arm. He made a helpless noise, inhaling sharply at her proximity. Another mistake. “Ben, number one: breathe.” She waited until he’d complied, then added, “Number two: whatever you tell me will remain in strictest confidence. I’m not here to report to your mother; I’m here for _you_.”

He tried to deflect her concern and what sounded frighteningly like an invitation. “I don’t need a protective detail. I’m sure you’re fucking delicious--” He groaned as the incorrect word slipped off his tongue. “--fucking fantastic--” Nope, still sounded sexual. “--fucking lethal--” There, that was better. “But I don’t need your help.”

Each retracted word made the smile on her face grow until she was practically smirking at him. “Oh, you’re right about that. On all accounts,” she purred. Then her tone became more serious. “You’re in distress, Ben. I can smell it on you.” 

Subconsciously, his hand came up to rub over the gland near the base of neck. A dull throb had begun almost as soon as he’d smelled her, and the area blazed under his fingers.

Rey’s hand shot up to grip his wrist. “God, Ben. Not there. That’s--”

Right, that was the gland which released his sex pheromones; as powerful as Rey’s scent was, Ben knew an Omega’s was equally as overwhelming to an Alpha. Compatibility level affected how strong the scents became between potential mates, and if Rey was experiencing anything like what Ben was, his pheromones would be intoxicating.

She pulled his hand away from his neck, flipping it palm up. Ben watched as she dipped her head and swiped her tongue over the gland an inch below his wrist. The sudden sensation of wet heat on his skin made him whimper. And when Rey’s eyes rose to meet his without lifting her mouth away, he thought he might come in his pants.

Instead of dancing with mischief, her eyes darkened with concern. “I can taste your fear. These threats have shaken you,” she stated, straightening up. “And something tells me it was more than an elk heart in a box. Please, Ben, I want to help you.”

He told her everything, blushing as he described the nature of the final threat. Immense relief flooded him as she listened and gently stroked circles across the back of his hand. The small touch, combined with her warm scent, soothed him like no one else had been able to do.

“Who would have a grudge against your success?” she asked.

“The restaurant business is cutthroat,” Ben returned. “Regardless of the fact I don’t carry the industry’s. . .typical credentials, I’ve made a name for myself. There were a lot of toes stepped on in the process.”

“And they’d all want you dead?” she questioned. “You’re the most interesting Omega I’ve ever met.”

Just when he thought all the color had faded from his cheeks, it rushed back at the praise. “None of the threats said anything about killing me,” he said. He followed it up with, “‘Interesting,’ hmm?”

Her eyes scanned over his face, teeth worrying her bottom lip again. Now he saw it for what it was -- not a sign of nervousness, but a sign of restraint. This girl really did want to eat him like he was dessert. She followed up the first compliment with a second, “And handsome.”

“Ah,” he breathed. “There, Rey, I have to correct you. I bring up the end of the Omega attractiveness stick. Apparently, I missed out on that gene.”

A low growl rumbled from her throat. “Didn’t I call you handsome?” Her fingers walked up his chest. “Are you _questioning_ me, Omega?” 

“No, Alpha.”

His eyes went wide at the ease with which they succumbed to their roles. Perhaps Ben should have been bothered. This was, after all, moving very fast. Yet he’d never been so taken with an Alpha all of his life, and none of the alleged “superior” rank members had ever taken so quickly to him either. Most of the Alpha chefs he’d worked for had seen him as a nuisance, especially when he needed to take heat leave during a busy season. 

Rey’s fingers were replaced with her chest. It brushed against his own. The zipper on her jacket scraped against the thin material of his shirt, and he closed his eyes as he breathed her in, purposefully this time. Sweet and salty all at once, the best combination. 

Ben’s back hit the wall of the freezer, reminding him of their location. Though he didn’t feel cold at all -- and doubted Rey did either since they naturally ran hotter than Betas -- it did make him realize there were half a dozen people only yards away. In fact, he was surprised Paige Tico, his second-in-command, hadn’t come looking for him. They’d been gone a good while.

“Rey,” he asked, one hand resting on her hip, alternatively pulling her in and angling her away. He was barely aware of his movements, or how close he drew her in, until her head lolled back.

“Fuck, Ben.” Her hands fisted into his shirt. “You’re so hard. Like a goddamn rock. Is that for me?”

He found himself nuzzling at her neck, not sure when he’d dipped his head to do that. She’d put him in a daze, a dangerous one if they were going to get out of there without tipping off every Slake employee their boss was screwing a near-stranger in the meat locker. 

And yet, the words slipped past his lips before he had a mind to stop them: “Yes, Alpha. All for you.”

She released his shirt, rubbing her hands over his pecs, up the sides of his neck and face, and toward his hair. “Can I?” she asked, tugging on the red bandana's tail. Ben gave the slightest nod before it was gone, tossed to the floor. Her fingers threaded into his hair, nails scraping against his scalp. She tilted his head down, standing on tiptoe at the same time. “Ben. . .”

He was the one to seal their lips together. Rey smiled against his mouth, then surged against him, quickly dominating the kiss by plunging her tongue between his parted lips. Ben’s eagerness matched her ardor, and he chased after her mouth after they broke briefly for air. By the time the kiss ended, Ben’s hair was standing in every direction, pulled and shaped by her lively hands.

Rey shook her head, stepped back, and braced her hand on the center of his chest, literally keeping him at arm’s length. Ben watched as she licked her swollen lips, resting both of his hands on her leather sleeve and rubbing along its length. “What is it?” An ache pounded in his ribcage at being separated from his Alpha. It startled him when he realized the depth of his attachment to her not half an hour after their initial meeting. “Did I do something. . .wrong? Was it bad?”

That ache echoed his true question: _Was_ I _bad? Did I displease you, Alpha?_

Her expression sharpened, brows furrowed. “Did you. . .? _No._ Fuck no. Ben--” She paused, perhaps to gather her thoughts and form sentences longer than two words. “Ben--I want to take you right now against this wall even if it means freezing my tits off. My clit is _throbbing_ for you, understand?”

His knees wobbled. She’d only have to say the word, and he’d have them on the tile, his hands shucking off her jeans, his mouth sucking at her hard clit like his life depended on it. Her desire for him filled his chest with pride. She wanted him. He could be her Omega. Finally, Ben nodded to confirm he understood.

“But I have a job to do.” It sounded almost like an apology. “I am going to figure out who is threatening you and turn the tables. No one is going to get away with that. Not while I’m here.”

Something in him swelled under the protective tone she used. She was going to make sure that he didn’t get hurt. It did little to wash away the sting of their abbreviated exchange now. He gently bent her arm at the elbow and drew her back into him, raising her hand to his lips and licking her palm. “You’re going to take care of me?”

Her eyes softened while she slipped her other hand back into his tousled hair, gentler now. “In so many ways, Ben,” she whispered, inching up to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

“When?” He blushed again, but his need to know outweighed any embarrassment he had over being so forward with his desire to be with her.

Rey met his eyes. Unlike earlier, there was a mischievous twinkle in the hazel pools reflecting back at him. “I should try to practice some level of professionalism, you know.”

“Why?” he returned. “You said you’re not reporting to my mother. Checking up on me is a. . .a favor.”

“It is,” she confirmed. “But I have a reputation to uphold. I’m a private investigator, not a _privates_ investigator.”

He belted out a laugh at the terrible, terrible pun, tracing the line of her nose with his fingertip. “I thought you were a bodyguard.”

“Just for this,” she explained. “Most days I track down cheaters and roommates who duck out on rent. Amilyn promised me a fun change of pace.” One hand slipped around to cup his backside, squeezing with a hum of appreciation. “Boy, was she right.”

“Rey.” He whined at the touch, hips jerking forward, his erection seeking friction. If he was this turned on when he wasn’t in heat, he could only imagine what it would be like when his cycle approached. Ben knew, without a doubt, that he wanted -- no, _needed_ \-- Rey to be there for him during his most vulnerable period.

“Shh,” she soothed, smoothing her hand over his pec several times. “I feel it too.”

“You do?”

One slender brow rose. She took his hand and brought it to the juncture of her thighs. Under his palm, he could feel the firm swell proving how much of an effect he’d had on her. Though the dark denim she wore hid it well, Ben’s fingers encountered a damp spot where she’d soaked through the fabric. “Do you feel that?” she asked, dragging in a ragged breath as she ground against his hand. “Ben, I’ve never presented like this outside of rut.”

His head swam with desire, but she’d said she wanted this to remain professional until she figured out who wanted him dead. Ben couldn’t go against her wishes. Rey released his hand, but Ben didn’t draw it away, cupping her through her jeans. Her eyes slipped closed, a blissful expression settling over her features. Seeing her -- feeling her -- equally affected, gave him a sense of power.

“How long do you think it will take to find the culprit?”

“With this motivation?” she said, eyes opening to blaze at him. “Three days? A week, tops.”

A week? How in the world would he last that long, especially if she planned on hanging around the restaurant, filling his space with her scent? It was better to be truthful, he supposed. “I don’t know if I can wait that long.” He huffed, attempting to make the comment into a joke, but it fell flat. “Fuck, Rey. As soon as you’re gone, I’m going to--”

“Touch yourself?” Rey’s eyes darkened. Her tongue wet her bottom lip. “Are you going to touch yourself, Ben?”

His head tipped back against the cold wall, as if the frigid metal would quell the heat coursing through him. He tried closing his eyes, but he could only see the hunger behind her beautiful hazel gaze. It was insane to want her this badly. Slick dribbled down his leg where it leaked from the head of his cock. He wasn’t going to make it to the wine cellar.

“I asked you a question, Omega.”

The commanding tone brought him back to reality. He met her gaze, face flushed. “Yes.”

“And you’ll imagine me while you do?” she questioned. “That it’s my hand working you?”

Was she teasing him on purpose? No, no. She wouldn’t do that, not when it was clear how desperate he was for her to touch him. “Yes,” he repeated.

She stepped forward, raising her hand to his head and casually trailing it down from his temple, across his cheek, along the column of his throat. It moved further and further south, with Rey applying more pressure as she went. Finally, she rubbed the muscles of his lower abdomen then over the bulge beneath his apron, eyes widening in surprise. Ben knew he was larger than the average Omega; he was significantly taller than most, and that height translated into the size of his cock.

Rey’s breath hitched. “You shouldn’t have to imagine.”

He didn’t have the wherewithal to respond to her with words. All he could do was rock his hips forward, silently asking for her to bring his fantasy into reality. Everything else fell away from his mind: the slight chill cooling his heated skin, the staff working on preparing dinner service just outside the door, the threats against his life. None of those things mattered. What he saw before him was Rey with a smirk on her face about to touch him where he wanted it most. She wasn’t playing games with him, and her directness made the fire in his gut burn brighter.

Dark flecks of green glinted in her eyes as she reached around and unlaced the thin strings holding his apron in place. It fell to the floor to join his bandana. “I’d suck you off while you were wearing it,” she commented, the rasp in her voice a full husk now, “but I want to see your face when you come for me, Omega.”

Her fingers made quick work of his jean’s button and fly, then pinched the denim at the sides of his thighs to inch down his legs. Ben wasn’t sure he’d have the ability to stand much longer, not when she hooked her fingers into his underwear and bunched them around his thighs as well, just far enough down to free him.

“Oh, Ben. Fuck. You’re beautiful.” Her mouth was slack with awe, though her eyes beamed with sincerity. She wasn’t saying something simply to feed his ego. She actually believed in her praise. “Impressive,” she added, sealing her lips together with the edges of her teeth. Then, sliding each palm up and down his newly bared thighs, she asked, “May I?”

He nodded.

Her features narrowed. “Words, Ben.”

“Yes, Alpha.” He blushed furiously, unused to such rapt attention. In the few heats where he’d had other Alphas to see him through. . .they hadn’t looked at him with open admiration like the woman on her knees. “Rey,” he croaked when she continued staring at him, her hands curving toward his inner thighs, yet not reaching where he needed her. ”Please. . .”

Rey placed her left hand at his base, then layered the right in front, the side of her index finger brushing against curve behind his sensitive head. Even fisted in both hands, the tip of his cock was exposed. Ben gasped at the first touch and groaned as she began to stroke him, turning her grip a quarter rotation each time. Her right thumb rubbed over the weeping head of his his slit, transferring the copious amount of gathered slick to the rest of his shaft. It eased the friction, allowing him to glide more readily through her hold.

Ben reached behind him to brace against the wall, but jerked away from the freezing metal he encountered. Doing this in the meat freezer was not ideal -- not that he was going to suggest they stop. Especially not when Rey’s tongue lightly circled his cock’s smooth, blunt head. He had to find something to hold on to or he’d topple over before he finished.

Rey was attuned to his need. Lifting her head while continuing to move her hands, she said, “Take out the elastic. I want those massive fingers in my hair.”

She bent again to place her mouth on him, kissing his head and licking a stripe just underneath the tip. Shocks scattered along his nerve endings, and Ben rushed to do as she’d told him, resting one hand on her shoulder while the other fumbled for the thin band holding her hair in a ponytail. He tried to be careful, but the flimsy material snapped under his fingers, releasing her silky hair to curtain around her face. Ben dutifully gathered it again, keeping the cappuccino-colored strands away from her hands and mouth.

Rey hummed. She pushed her left hand all the way to the root, curling three fingers under his balls to stimulate him while keeping her thumb and index finger locked at the base. It gave her right hand the freedom to pump over his shaft with increased speed. She alternated spreading his slick over his cock or lapping at it, both methods making the most obscene noises echo inside the freezer.

“You’re so good, Ben,” she said in between. “You feel amazing.”

“I--Christ,” he swore. His fingers gripped into her hair, tips rubbing against her scalp. The next words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them: “Am I a good Omega, Rey?”

She stopped. It was so sudden Ben cried out from the absence of her touch. Slowly, her nails dragged along the perimeter of his legs, circling around until they could knead the muscles of his ass. Ben knew he didn't have much padding in the back -- a lingering comment made by a former partner and something Paige teased him about endlessly -- but Rey's fingers and knuckles knew just where to massage to simultaneously comfort him and turn him on. Outside of a heat, his ass rarely released slick. Under her ministrations, though, he could feel himself get wet on a whole other level.

“Ben.” Though her voice was soft, her hazel eyes were stern. She blew a strand of hair he'd let escape out out of her visual field. “Do you think I do this with every Omega I meet?”

He shivered at the mention of the rank. A fleeting moment passed where he thought it could be true. Any Omega would submit to her, his mind told him. She was sexy as hell and protective. What Omega could resist being attracted to her?

Of course, plenty could. His staff wasn't only made up of Betas, yet none of them were in the freezer with Rey kneeling in front of them. The idea that he was special nearly overwhelmed him.

She squeezed a “No” out of him. “No, I don't think that.”

One hand trailed up his backside, slipped under his shirt, and rubbed at the gland at the base of his spine, in the dip above his tailbone. It wasn't as sensitive as the mating gland on the back of his neck, but touching it did release waves of serotonin into his bloodstream. He didn't think it was possible for his cock to swell any more, but it suddenly felt as if it were reaching for her mouth.

“Rey. . .” he breathed, the flush on his cheeks trickling down into his chest. His heart beat so fast he thought it might spring from his body.

“Not only are you a good Omega, Ben. You're perfect. Absolutely fucking perfect.” Her eyes bored into him. At his back, her thumb continued to stroke over his gland. “Do you understand?”

His answer was immediate this time, requiring no prompting. “Yes, Alpha.”

Rey smiled, her eyes relaxing a degree or two. “And do you know what a good Omega gets?”

He swallowed, yet his response remained breathless. “What?”

She smiled again, wider this time, then wet her lips with a languid swipe of her pink tongue. Her eyes darted down to his cock; when they flashed back to his, they were near-black with carnal hunger. “A good Omega gets rewarded.”

Ben thought for sure the moment her mouth descended on him, he would combust. Until this point, she hadn't wrapped her lips around him, only dragged them over the sides of his shaft in sloppy, sucking kisses. Now he felt the smooth surface of her inner cheeks, the contrast of her velvety tongue. Every time she took him inside, the small bumps of her taste buds rubbed over his head and underneath his length. She welcomed him further every time too, and though he was too large for her to get all the way to the root, Rey made a valiant attempt. She kept one hand on his back and brought the other to anchor his cock in place, giving her more control.

For Ben, time froze. He stood almost paralyzed by the ecstacy of her hot, wet mouth; the only things which moved were his hands, still buried in her hair. He had to swoop it away from her cheeks and neck several times as she bobbed with increased enthusiasm.

Waves of pleasure lapped low in his gut, building toward a peak every time she hollowed her cheeks and sucked with force. It wouldn't be long, he knew, before he fell apart, yet Ben tried everything he could to keep from being pulled under by the tide she created within him. 

As if sensing his reluctance, Rey looked up at him, her long lashes fanning underneath perfectly arched brows. They cajoled him without words. _Come for me,_ they said. 

“Where?” he asked desperately. They weren't mates -- hardly more than strangers -- and Alphas weren't often keen on having a mouthful of slick.

Rey continued to stare up at him and hummed. She swallowed him until her answer was clear. 

Combined with the gentle vibration of her pleased hum, Ben fell back into the swirling currents. He gasped a final breath before he sank below the surface and succumbed to the overwhelming power of his release. “ _Alpha_.”

Rey relaxed her jaw and eased her motions, letting him fill her mouth with spurt after spurt of hot slick. Omegas produced more than the equivalent of a Beta's cum, but nowhere near the amount of an Alpha's spend. Rey rode out the duration of his orgasm, swallowing what she could and lapping at his tip so lightly he barely felt it. Eventually, she let his softening member slip from her mouth to hang between his legs. The last of his slick pearled and sealed off his slit, though Ben was far from feeling composed enough to speak or move. He attempted to say something, but it sputtered out as incoherent noise.

Soft shushing sounds reached his ears while her hands rubbed warmth into his trembling thighs. “You were incredible, Ben.” She drew her hands away and placed kisses to his skin instead. “How do you feel?”

It was only then Ben realized his hand was hiding his eyes. He didn't remember when he'd clapped it over his vision -- probably in the midst of his climax. Instead of dropping it, he ran his hand over his loose hair, babbling something about feeling fantastic and like his world had just spun on its axis -- that she'd just blessed him with the most amazing blow of his entire life. Stringing together a truly coherent sentence was beyond him; that he could manage more than grunts and guttural responses was impressive enough.

Rey beamed up at him. “Good.” A faint blush bloomed on her cheeks, and she glanced away from him. Ben couldn't understand what had come over the confident Alpha. “It's been. . .well, the other Omega I've been with was female. And Betas can't compare. Not to this.” She rested her cheek on his thigh, nuzzling the tip of her nose against his flaccid length in a sign of appreciation and affection that shook Ben to the core.

He was at least glad to know he wasn't the only one who was prone to babbling. “Rey--”

She cut him off, pulling back to rest on her heels. “This was different, in a good way,” she rushed to add, shrugging slightly. Her smile softened. “Instinct, I suppose. And wanting my Omega to be satisfied.”

His eyes widened at the same moment hers did. An Alpha wasn't typically the one to form an attachment so quickly, and rarely did they make possessive claims first. It thrilled Ben, and he brushed the backs of his knuckles across her cheek. “I want to be yours, Rey.” He carded his fingers into her hair, rubbing his thumb at her temple. “I want you to join with me in every way possible.”

“Ben. . .” What he was asking for was unheard of in their ranks. Connections didn't happen this quickly. Declarations could take years -- or at least several heats -- to be made. While Alphas could prowl around for any willing Omega and be satisfied, Omegas selected their partners carefully, cautiously. Not at all in the rushed manner he proposed.

He shook his head and bit his lip. “I know what I want, Rey. I've never felt so sure of anything. And what I want is _you._ ”

Rey's eyes darted back and forth across his, gauging his sincerity. Then she cast her gaze to the ground, staring at the forgotten red bandana she'd tugged from his hair. Picking it up, she folded it in half twice, making a triangle that was only slightly larger than her palm. Carefully, she wiped it along his sensitive skin, cleaning up what little slick her mouth had left behind. She dabbed with delicate pressure under his slit, gathering the pearled drop. Throughout the tender aftercare, she remained silent, brow furrowed as if concentrating on her task, though Ben knew differently. What he’d said scared her, and she was trying to find a way to turn him away without hurting his ego.

When she was done, Rey folded the bandana one more time, sealing away the smears of slick. Ben held out his hand to take it back. She ignored him and quietly tucked it into her jean’s pocket, patting it once it was secure. “For later,” she mumbled.

Ben swallowed, watching her.

She met his eyes, mischievous smile back in place, and then diligently inched his underwear and jeans up his hips, carefully manipulating him into place beneath his clothing.

“Rey.” Her name was a plea. He needed her to say something, even if it meant he would have to beg. “Please.”

She rose from her knees, wincing after spending so much time on the freezer floor. Ben instinctively took hold of her elbows, supporting her while she stretched to her full height. It also let him keep Rey close to bask in her scent. Her hand fanned out over the center of his chest. “You’re making this difficult, Ben.”

His heart sank. He’d fucked it all up by opening his big mouth. Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, throwing him into another spiral. “What--?”

“I want you too,” she whispered. Her fingers curled against his chest, digging in like she wanted to latch on. “But we have to wait for the rest. There's someone trying to kill you, remember?”

He shrugged, grinning. “Vaguely.”

“I distracted you too well,” Rey replied. She started to sweep her hair into a new ponytail until she remembered she had no band and combed it down instead. “I'm going to find the bastard who left those threats.”

Ben helped her arrange her hair. “I have every confidence in your skills.”

She poked him, but it turned into a caress. “Can you be patient for me, Omega?”

Ben placed his hand over hers, holding it over his heart. “Yes, Alpha.”

She kissed him again, this time on the cheek. “I won't keep you waiting long. I promise,” she breathed, lingering against his skin. “And then I'm going to make you mine.”


End file.
